Make You Feel My Love
by Chaerinnie
Summary: Edward's mother, Elizabeth, dies and he just needs to feel loved. He gets that from the least expected person.


**Okay, so this is a song fic and my first third person POV. Edward's human and Demi's a vampire. Thank you to anyone you will read. And if you feel like it, be free to leave a review and share your thoughts. I own nothing, but the plot. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>When the rain<br>Is blowing in your face  
>And the whole world<br>Is on your case  
>I could offer you<br>A warm embrace  
>To make you feel my love"<em>

* * *

><p>Edward Masen kneeled in front of his mother's grave crying. He didn't care that it was raining heavily or about anything else for that matter. But how could he? His mother had just been buried at the Forks' cemetery.<p>

He felt alone and cold and… and _dead_. But he wasn't alone because behind him was his father and a few of his friends from school who he had invited to the funeral. About twenty people, give or take a few. He just didn't acknowledge them.

And of course, he wasn't dead because his heart was still very much beating in his chest, intensely so. He wished was dead though, so he could be with the woman he came the love and cherish from the day he was born. The one who taught him and fed him and basically looked after him in all his eighteen years of life.

However, he was definitely cold. His father, Edward Masen Sr., had tried to get him to leave so they could go home to warmth, or at least they could go to their car, but he wasn't budging.

"Edward…" Edward Sr., tried to pull him up off the muddy ground, but he didn't budge.

"J-just leave alone, dad. I just… need t-t-time t-o think."

"No, son, I'm not leaving you here. We need to get you home, or you'll catch a cold."

"A cold? A_ cold!_" Edward blew up at his father. "My _mother_ is laying here, _dead!_ Your _wife_ is laying here, dead! And you're worried about me catching a _cold_! Why didn't you worry about _her_ when _she_ was sick? Where the hell were you when _I_ was the one caring for her? You were in a fucking bar, drinking your fucking life away. But funny thing is, _her_ life was taken away, not yours like I wish it had been."

On-lookers gasped at the revelation. Everyone in Forks knew Edward Sr. to be a good man, great even and even his son was often quite happy. But they could tell now that it was all pretenses.

But still, did Edward Sr. deserve what his son had said to him?

"Edward," his father's voice sounded pain. _Good,_ Edward thought. _He needs to feel what I'm going through_. "Please let me explain-"

"Explain _what?_ Was is it that you can say to make everything fine! There is _NOTHING!_" Edward barked. "Now leave me alone!" he demanded. "ALL OF YOU!" he shouted to the others who stood a good distance away. He didn't need to shout because though they were a bit remote from the two and the rain was pounding on the floor, they hung off of every word that had been said.

In a matter of minutes, though they had been reluctant, they all left, leaving only Edward in the cemetery. The cold was the last thing on his mind as spoke to his deceased mother.

"I'm sorry, mom. I'm sorry I didn't do my best to save. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough. And… if you can hear me, I just… I wished we could have just runaway or something. We could have left and found help. You didn't deserve anything that you got. I'm sure you probably hate me right now, but I love you so much, mom."

"How can she hate you?" a feminine voice came from behind him. It was familiar, but he couldn't place a face to it. Oddly enough, the voice sounded pain. For what?

Turning around, he sat shocked on the floor.

There, before him, was the reclusive Demi Cullen in all her beauty. He's had a major crush on her from the time she moved to Forks and they were biology partners, but she had never seemed interested in him, so he left it. But, deep down, he just _knew_ that what he felt was something more than a crush.

In her hands was a parka, coming closer, she wrapped it around him so he would get warm and took a seat next to him.

"How can she not?"

Tears still falling, he looked ahead, not wanting her of all people to see him like this. He briefly wondered why he hadn't told her to leave like he did all the others, but then realized that he needed the company. _Her_ company.

Then, as if hesitant, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him to her as he cried. He crushed her body to him and, if she had been human, it would have been painful. But she was a vampire after all. He rested his head on her shoulder and sobbed into her neck, but she didn't seem to mind.

* * *

><p><em>"When the evening shadows<br>And the stars appear  
>And there is no one there<br>To dry your tears  
>I could hold you<br>For a million years  
>To make you feel my love<em>

_I know you  
>Haven't made<br>Your mind up yet  
>But I would never<br>Do you wrong  
>I've known it<br>From the moment  
>That we met<br>No doubt in my mind  
>Where you belong"<em>

* * *

><p>Eventually, the rain stopped pouring and slowly, but surely the sky began to darken as the sun started to set. Darker and darker the sky turned, until stars were visible.<p>

Edward's tears had dried now, but neither of them moved from the position that they had been in for over an hour. It seemed that neither of them wanted to let go of the other.

Demi's hand travelled to Edward's hair and she soothingly passed her hand through it repeatedly.

It was as if by that simple gesture, millions of words were spoken. Words that told Edward, though she never showed it until now, she wanted this, too.

* * *

><p><em>"I'd go hungry<br>I'd go black and blue  
>I'd go crawling<br>Down the avenue  
>No, there's nothing<br>That I wouldn't do  
>To make you feel my love"<em>

* * *

><p>Taking her phone out, Demi activated the light and rested it on her lap so they could at least see something. After all, they <em>were<em> in a cemetery at night with soaked clothes.

Edward tilted his head up to look at her only to be met with sad, black eyes. He held in a gasp, he had never seen her eyes this color before. They were usually a golden color, he would know. But that wasn't the only thing, because under her eyes were dark purplish-blue from what looked to be a _serious_ lack of sleep.

But could Edward really compare when he held those bags under his, too? He had been up the past couple of nights, dreading the day of the funeral.

"Your eyes…" he whispered.

Her eyebrows knit together in confusion. "What about them?"

"They're pitch black. Are you okay, Demi?" he was definitely concerned about her.

She choked out a laugh. "You're asking me if _I'm _okay, I should be asking you that."

"You already did ask me that," he deadpanned. "But seriously, are you okay?"

She sighed. "I'm… hungry…"

"Your eyes change color when you don't eat?" he asked worriedly. "You should have eaten."

She looked amused. "Maybe, you should just let it go. I'm sure that I'll tell you about that in the future."

* * *

><p><em>"The storms are raging<br>On the rolling sea  
>And on the highway of regret<br>Though winds of change  
>Are blowing wild and free<br>You ain't seen nothing  
>Like me yet"<em>

* * *

><p>"It's going to rain," Demi stated, hearing thunder far away and looking up into the sky. "We should go," Demi suggested.<p>

Edward shook his head. "I'm just… not ready to leave yet, maybe in a little while, but… you can go if you want to I'm sure that I've used enough of your time already…"

"I'm here because I want to be, Edward."

As the rain poured on them again, Edward pulled Demi even closer.

"I wish I had been better for my mother," Edward admitted. "I regret not staying home from school to take care of her or do… _something _better, you know?"

"I know you don't need to hear this, Edward. But things _will _get better. I'll be here for you if you ever need me. I want you to understand that. You may not know it, but you mean a lot to me and I'll be devastated if _anything _ever happened to you. I really do care about you."

* * *

><p><em>"I could make you happy<br>Make your dreams come true  
>Nothing that I wouldn't do<br>Go to the ends  
>Of the Earth for you<br>To make you feel my love"_

* * *

><p>"Why?" Edward questioned vaguely.<p>

"Why what?"

"Why do you care?"

Demi laughed, but then sobered immediately after Edward shot her a look. "You really wanna know, huh?"

Edward shrugged. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know."

"I'm in love with you," Demi said simply as if it was nothing. Edward on the other hand was dying, not in the literal sense, of course. Demi Cullen had just admitted that _she_ was in love with _him_! His heart was pounding a tattoo on his chest.

"W-what?"

"I love you, Edward."

"Are- are you serious?" he stuttered. "Because I really wanna kiss you right now!"

She smiled. "I'm pretty sure that I am."

That was all it took before he pressed his lips to hers gently. Butterflies fluttered their way around his stomach at the feeling of being nervous, yet still in utter bliss. He pulled back with a blush on his face.

"I love you, too, Demi. No matter what you are."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and as you probably may have guessed form the title, the song is "Make you feel my love" by Adele. Thank you for reading.<br>**


End file.
